


Auntie Peggy

by STsuki



Series: Auntie Peggy AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguien hizo a Tony un caballero en el arte de la danza, esa fue la tía Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auntie Peggy

—Pepper, dije que estaría ahí. Solo voy a llegar tarde, sabes que es importante. Hace tiempo que no la visito.

_—Tony… Solo espero que recaudes mucho dinero para ese orfanato._

—Hecho. Nos vemos más tarde —dijo soplando una frambuesa en el teléfono. Pepper rió y luego colgó. Había recibido un par de miradas extrañas, pero siempre lo miraban, hiciera o no gestos ridículamente dulces al teléfono.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco una vez, más por cortesía que otra cosa y luego la abrió para quedarse congelado a medio paso frente a la escena más absolutamente emocional de la vida. Que nadie nunca debió ver y especialmente no él.

—uh… Lo siento mucho. Oh dios, lo siento tanto. Voy a-

—¡Tony!

La voz de la tía Peggy, dulce, maravillosa y consentidora recorrió su cuerpo hasta su  corazón y sonrió con ligera vergüenza.

—Tía peggy, lo siento —susurro firmemente sin mirar a Steve en lo absoluto. Joder era lo más raro que le había pasado nunca.

—Adelante amor, entra, entra, nunca te detuvo antes. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

Tony no se perdió el agrietamiento en su voz ni el estremecimiento en Rogers. Vaya, era otro de “esos” momentos. Se acercó a ella y dejo las flores sobre sus manos mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso y recibir un mimoso revoloteo de cabello como cuando era pequeño.

—Te eche mucho de menos, perdona que no haya venido antes.

—Lo sé amor, eres un jovencito muy ocupado. ¿Pero adivina qué?

—¿Que ocurre tía? ¿Me  abandonaras por un guapo fortachón?

—¡Oh, Tony basta! ¡Es Steve! ¡Volvió de la guerra!

Su sonrisa era grande, brillante y maravillosa. Tony sintió su corazón retorcerse  y se giró para ver la mueca angustiada en el capitán. Parecía a punto de llorar. El mismo estaba a punto de llorar pero la tía Peggy se veía tan feliz, tan fuerte y lucida.

Steve se levantó. Y Tony parpadeo dándole su mejor sonrisa. Solo tenía que ir con ello, ambos debían.

—Es un placer conocerte capitán~ —susurro con un pícaro saludo militar. Steve lo miró confundido y Peggy se deshizo en risitas entrecortadas.

—El placer es mío señor Stark.

—Vamos Steve no seas tan formal con Tony bebé,  es el mayor fan del Capitán América que conozco.

—¡Tía! ¡Tengo una reputación!

—Se cariño, ¿Aún tienes la piñata de tu cuarto cumpleaños?

—No, no. Jarvis se deshizo de ella.

—Eres un mentiroso terrible amor, veras —dijo enfocándose por completo en Steve mientras Tony hacía muecas airadas—, Howard preparó una piñata del Capitán América con los mejores dulces para celebrar a Tony y cuando el momento de romperla llegó, el pequeño bribón se abrazó a ella como una pequeña lapa adorable, no hubo poder humano que pudo alejarlo de ella, ni siquiera María.

—Como si Billy Wisdom se hubiera merecido un caramelo especial de _MI_ piñata, ese niño era el mal absoluto. Creo que tío Gabe estaba feliz de por fin ser tu compañero de baile, después de que paró de reírse como un loco, claro.

—Oh, tú tuviste una especial cita de baile con el capitán ese año en lugar de conmigo. Aprendió todos los estilos, Steve. Se volvió su propósito apenas pudo caminar.

—Creo que el tío Gabe me odiaba un poco por eso tía Peggy.

Tony rio con torpeza, sin mirarlo en lo absoluto. Steve respiro con fuerza, abrumado y un poco dolido. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación. Tony y Peggy siendo parte de una vida que él no conoció en las que era un intruso o un observador silencioso. Y fácilmente podía imaginarse ahí, riendo por el comportamiento adorable de un pequeño Tony, jugando y  bailando con él mientras sus piecitos descansaban sobre sus propios zapatos. Gabriel Jones era un tipo genial. Murió joven y Peggy no volvió a casarse de nuevo.

—¡Tío Gabe contaba las mejores historias sobre ti! Creo que tenía un crush.

Steve parpadeó confundido, se había perdido todo eso por estar divagando.

—Cariño… Todos tenían un crush con Steve en ese entonces. Una vez una chica de comunicaciones lo asaltó.

Tony rio con los ojos brillantes y curiosidad infantil. Adorable. Y luego Steve se pateó mentalmente. Debía parar. Al parecer pensar en Tony como un niño no había sido buena idea.

—Y mi dulce Peggy me disparó.

—Era solo para comprobar que el escudo funcionara bien Steve, no pierdas tus bragas por favor.

Tony volvió a reír y Steve mismo soltó una carcajada.

—Esa es mi chica —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros con falsa resignación. Por un momento pensó que estaba con Peggy y Howard de vuelta en la segunda guerra mundial. Aunque Tony era diferente. Y era obvio que no le iba a hacer gracia la comparación, se sintió en casa.

—Oh, oh Tony, bebe tengo una idea.

—Lo que quieras tía Peggy. 

—Pon algo de música con tu teléfono.

—Seguro.

Tony fue a hacer su magia y Peggy le sonrió a Steve.

—Tony es un bailarín comprometido, y solo él conoce la promesa que me hizo Steve Rogers. No puedo hacerlo más pero él sí y aprendió muy bien. ¿Por favor?

Tony se acercó inquieto fingiendo que no escucho mientras compartía una mirada intrigada con Rogers. Él lo miraba de forma extraña con confusión y algo de tierna sorpresa. Tony desvió la mirada, él no sabía qué hacer con eso.

—Señor Stark… ¿Me permite esta pieza?

Tony se descruzo de brazos y elevo una ceja al compartir una mirada con Peggy. Se abanico melodramaticamente y tomo su mano. Peggy rio con fuerza. Sus dos chicos favoritos eran tan idiotas. 

—Por supuesto capitán, usted si que sabe llegar al corazón de un chico.

—No seas un payaso Tony.

—No lo soy, así que deja de estar tan rígido y sostenme con seguridad, si me pisas y me caigo te robare tu escudo. Creo que el swing es demasiado avanzado para ti viejo ¿Que tal un vals?

Serenade de Paul Muriat empezó a sonar por el altavoz del teléfono y Steve sonrió, le gustaba, y eso parecía no ser una tortura más si ponía suficiente atención en el asunto.

Peggy dio indicaciones, ayudó a contar y le impulsó a guiar a Tony o de lo contrario nunca aprendería.

Tony se burló todo el tiempo. Pero no había malicia en ello, no había intenciones de herir realmente, era solo como Tony se expresaba y estaba seguro que en otro momento habrían terminado gritándose el uno al otro en lugar de tener un torpe y muy agradable vals frente a Peggy. Y luego otro y otro hasta que ella se quedo dormida.

Era un poco estúpido de su parte que ambos hayan hablado como dos adultos maduros y civilizados. Justo hasta ese momento. Mientras bailaban e intentaban al mismo tiempo no pensar demasiado en ello.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que podías estar tranquilo tanto tiempo Stark?

—Tony, y sabía que era una mentira eso de no saber bailar, con la gimnasia loca que haces era imposible.

—Uhnm, supongo que solo se trataba de la persona correcta en las circunstancias adecuadas —murmuró mirando con cariño y una profunda melancolía hacia la cama de Peggy.

—Era difícil para ella, y creo que para todos quienes te conocieron en la guerra. Dejaste demasiado de un vacío en sus vidas. Es aterrador que una persona pueda ejercer tanto poder e influencia en el resto. A veces parecían perdidos, no saber cómo vivir más. Yo no habría podido. Es intimidante y doloroso, como intentar respirar sin aire. ¿Quién podría? —susurro desenredándose de él yendo a inclinarse sobre tía Peggy depositando un suave beso de despedida en su cabello.

Steve parpadeo y su pecho dolió de manera aguda y visceral por un instante, para luego sentirse ligero y vacío. Tony hablaba mucho, pero nunca decía nada, en ese momento su postura, su expresión y sus ojos hablaban por sí mismos. Si siempre lucía de ese modo ahora entendía porque usaba siempre el parloteo y la sonrisa plástica para desviar la atención.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser irracional e idiota contigo. Por ser consciente del dolor de otros y tratar de hacerlo menos pesado aunque no sea tu responsabilidad. Por bailar con Peggy cuando yo no pude hacerlo y por bailar conmigo ahora que ella apenas y me reconoce. Por ser un puente entre lo que perdí y lo que gané en un mundo que aún me necesita. Lo siento Tony… y gracias.

Tony asintió con rigidez y Steve no pudo evitar reír al ver un poco de rosa en sus mejillas. Deslizó ambas manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y se balanceo sobre las puntas de sus pies, después tomó un profundo suspiro, parecía que era la primera vez que en verdad miraba a Tony y le gustaba lo que estaba ahí.

—Hay un lugar italiano cerca, se que ya es un poco tarde para la hora de la comida pero…

Tony rio, apenas una mueca sencilla entre burlona y dulce.

—Sí claro, muero de hambre.

—Excelente. ¿Vamos?

Tony asintió y ambos salieron en silencio ameno. Peggy sonrió. Eran sus dos chicos favoritos después de todo. Le gustarían más felices ¿Y quien la podía culpar?

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook[Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/)  
> Cuídense mucho!!!


End file.
